Drops of Jupiter
by Daenerys Starcatcher
Summary: NOT a songfic, doesn't even have lyrics in it anywhere. tfanonkink fill, chock full of Seeker goodness.


A kinkmeme fill that caught my eye rather strongly. Fluffy Seekers are fluffy! The bonus just would not come, though...sorry :(

Original kink:

I have this wild theory that the reason Starscream pretty much vanished completely post-Partners is that he decided "screw this noise" and left Earth for good (I await the new season to see if Starscream returns).

So, basically, Starscream has left Earth and managed to get in touch with Skywarp. And being who he is, it takes Skywarp no time at all to find Starscream and commence with getting reacquainted.

Kinks:  
>* Claiming, or rather, re-claiming: Starscream and Skywarp have been separated for a very long time, so Skywarp has to go through the oh-so-tedious process of "leaving his mark" on Starscream again.<br>* Possessiveness: Skywarp may not have been too happy that his mate decided to stick around with Megatron for so long even after he himself got fed up and flew the coop. This is the perfect time to remind Starscream who his _real_ master is!  
>* Open, genuine affection: They may have been Decepticons for ages, but they were Seekers first, and that means a lot more than most other mechs or femmes can even start to realize. OP would like touching and petting to be mixed in.<p>

Bonus:  
>After Skywarp and Starscream reaffirm their relationship, they decide to get in touch with the rest of their trine (bringing in Thundercracker) or flock (opening it up beyond Thundercracker to include SlipstreamRamjet/Thurst/Dirge/Sunstorm/Acid Storm/all of the above).

Rating: M. Because I think that's all I CAN write.

Warnings: Oral, sticky, sparkbonding, possible OOCness in places, tactile, Seeker fluff by the truckload.

Continuity: Prime 'verse.

Disclaimer: I certainly don't own Starscream or Skywarp. If I did...yeah, let's not go there.

* * *

><p>Starscream flew away from the Nemesis with a mixed set of feelings; everything from relief to sadness to a deep-seated exhaustion permeating every bit of his processor. There was no going back, now- not after everything that had happened, not after the rift that had shattered whatever he'd had with Megatron had finally come to a head.<p>

He wondered where he could go. He'd have to beg, borrow, or steal a reliable source of energy, but Starscream had brought with him his plans for a portable refiner, usable on the primitive fuels that Earth had to offer. The resulting product likely would taste like dead slag, but it'd keep him functional. And there was this entire world to get lost in. Or he could leave...

Leave. Yes. Gather up a small stockpile and just go off-planet for awhile. Be alone, maybe...even if the thought of being well and truly alone hit him rather harder than he'd anticipated.

He was finally ready- Starscream had enough energon to last him until he could set up a small facility, perhaps on the Moon, where solar energy was more pure than that filtered through Earth's filthy atmosphere. He transformed, shooting into the sky...perhaps for the last time. The wind and air currents felt good, though- flight was almost not like flying in zero g, and every time he flew in space it reminded him of Skyfire, which...

Starscream terminated that line of thought immediately. The past is past, it's dead and gone. Just like his trine. Skywarp...

A wave of sadness washed over his processor at the thought of his erstwhile trinemate. He missed the little fragger intensely, and never said a thing for so long... Skywarp was still functioning, he knew, but he didn't know where.

Starscream parted Earth's atmosphere without a second thought, the friction a welcome distraction from the melancholy thoughts that dominated his processor. Automatic astrogation protocols immediately engaged, and sudenly he broke free from Earth's gravity, his comms wide open now, sensors alert to the many hazards of space travel that his altmode was just not made to handle. His shielding was extremely basic, but assuming he could get to a world sufficiently advanced, he knew he could rig up a generator that functioned much like the Stunticons' force fields, usable to deflect space detritus and perhaps even small weapons fire.

_Second star on the left, straight on till morning... _his processor supplied with a small hint of humor.

* * *

><p>He flew on for a little while, not really heading anywhere but outside this damnable solar system that had caused him so many problems. Starscream periodically scanned his immediate vicinity, not expecting to find anyone...until a distant ping caused him to look more closely.<p>

Decepticon in origin...

Starscream devoutly hoped that Megatron had not decided to come after him, for whatever reason he'd found in his dark energon addled mind. The signature wasn't quite right, though...it was vaguely familiar, but so many were, int he long vorns Starscream had been the Decepticon it hadn't been familiar he'd have wondered. Then it aburptly disappeared...then reappeared... then disappeared again.

What the _pit_?

Being tackled in zero g was...interesting, to say the least, Starscream reflected much later. At the time, though, all he could think was "WHAT THE FRAG...?"

Starscream was suddenly sent spinning, covered in a large black and violet someone that squealed static and insults and words of rather deep emotion all at once. This could mean only one thing, Starscream knew.

/...Sky?/ he commed slowly, not struggling just yet.

/Stupid fragger, took off and left us, left ME with no notice, left me alone with that stick in the mud TC...when you know it's you, Primus damn you!/ Skywarp's comm signal betrayed feeling that struck Starscream down to this spark, leaving him feeling a little bit sorry for leaving...something he was definitely not used to feeling. Skywarp wrapped his arms around his commander, holding on tight as if he expected Starscream to disappear with no warning.

Starscream actually had the grace to feel bad at this; Skywarp's EM field radiated his sense of betrayal, his loss. He really had missed Starscream, really wished they'd stayed together... Starscream smiled, face buried into Skywarp's shoulder, their frames almost exactly the same in root mode. /Sky, I'm...I'm sorry. I...it was... Hard to explain. L- uh, Megatron said he needed me./

/Frag that./ Skywarp commed with an inaudible snort. /_I_ needed you. The trine needed you; Pit, the fragging Rainmakers needed you, even if they're a bunch of boring afts. You're not leaving again, Star. You were mine first./ Which was true; Starscream had bound himself to Skywarp before they'd known Thundercracker. They'd been partnered for a long time, and then Vos had fallen.

When Starscream's city fell, it had devastated him. Skywarp had had to literally take care of his wingmate for several lunar cycles, as Starscream had refused to do even the most basic things for himself. Skywarp willing did all this and more, with only token complaints, had been there for his wingmate through that time.

He'd agreed to adding Thundercracker to their bond, too, when war had broken out over Cybertron and Megatron had recruited Starscream and the rest of the Seekers forces. The link with TC had never been as intense as the one Starscream and Skywarp had shared, but it existed still...though apparently, Skywarp wanted things to be as they once were.

When it was just Star and Sky.

Starscream remembered all this, wrapped in Skywarp's embrace, and then he realized that they were moving, that Skywarp had activated his thrusters and was carrying him off. /Warp, where the pit are we.../

/Some moon around a planet here in this backwater system, Star./ Skywarp replied promptly, nudging them a bit faster so that they'd get there in a reasonable amount of time. Starscream added a boost of his own, carefully keeping his heel-thrusters pointed away from Skywarp's plating, and after a long while, Starscream saw what Skywarp meant. Jupiter, and the moon Skywarp had chosen was this frozen ball of ice and radiation and strangely produced oxygen. Europa, his processor supplied.

The entwined Seekers entered the thin atmosphere, winging toward an icy outcropping that was shaped on three sides, rather like an incomplete cube. Skywarp was in control, on this flight- he maneuvered them down, slowly, using the thin air to guide them rather than risk using their thrusters too often too close to the permafrost. It was cold down here, extremely so, and Starscream shivered as soon as they touched the ground. He looked into Skywarp's optics and said, "We are going to freeze solid here-"

Skywarp's face twisted into a happy grin, and he grabbed both of Starscream's hands in his. "No, we won't, Star." With that, he brought his lips to Starscream's, effectively swallowing any complaints that he could have made, just a soft, slow brush of lips on lips, feather light to begin with, slowly intensifying as Starscream felt his vents catch in surprise. Skywarp released Starscream's right hand, reaching to brush his fingertips somewhat shakily across the smooth, dark planes of Starscream's face.

"I missed you so much, Star, I did." Skywarp confessed, not really having the words to express all this, not after vorns upon vorns in a faction filled with those who would take the slightest hint of any weakness and kill you with it. He wrapped his arms around the Air Commander, stroking his back amd across his wings, and not in an overtly sensual way, either; it was as if Skywarp was trying to capture Starscream's image with his hands, burning it indelibly onto his processor with each fingertip.

Starscream relaxed just a bit, leaning into the caresses. Words flew through his processor; an explanation of what had happened during their separation, how Megatron had begun to lose his mind, and even how much Starscream had felt alone. Seekers were not programmed to be alone; while trine bonds were the most common, some Seekers chose a single partner for a binary bond.

Skywarp drew Starscream in closer still, lips trailing down Starscream's main energon line in his neck. Their proximity to each other had already activated what remained of their previous bond, but the emotional link was faint. Lust was the strongest emotion; Skywarp was trying so hard to hold back, to not take his Winglord and bear him down upon the icy ground.

Starscream moaned, a low sound, wanton and full of need. His hands danced along the upper edges of Skywarp's wings, fingers on either side, a sweeping slide that caused the younger Seeker to gasp. Starscream continued the slow movements until Skywarp slid down too low for him to reach, his lips and glossa worshipping the golden glass of Starscream's cockpit. Starscream hissed, involuntarily stepping back, barely catching himself on the frozen surface behind him. Skywarp followed, almost on his knees, fingers diving into armor gaps and sweeping across pale thighs that trembled in anticipation and want.

"You were mine first, Star, and I'm gonna prove it. Mark you. Show you." With that, Skywarp's glossa slid over Starscream's interface panel, gasping at the heat that radiated from behind the thin plating. Steam rose all around Starscream, the cold of their location warring with his rising core temperature. "S-sky!" he gasped, internal fans stilled only because of the extreme cold.

Skywarp's optics twinkled in the dim light, and his mischievous smile answered Starscream's unspoken questions. Another broad lick followed the first, Skywarp holding Starscream's hips tightly, holding him still.

"Open for me, Star." His voice was low, thick with desire, and Starscream offlined his optics, sliding the panel aside and hissing at the freezing air that assaulted his spike and valve. Skywarp whispered, "No. I want you to watch me." Starscream onlined his optics and looked down just in time to see Skywarp swirl his glossa around the tip of his spike, a translucent violet drop of transfluid oozing onto Skywarp's bottom lip. Starscream just stared, transfixed; he hastily captured the image and groaned in ecstasy.

Skywarp's hand grasped the shaft, while his other hand teased the anterior node above Starscream's valve. His motions synchronized, he began licking Starscream's spike like it was a prime rust stick...and Skywarp /loved/ rust sticks.

Starscream's hips bucked forward and his knees almost gave out on him; oh, it had been /way/ too fragging long since he'd had lips wrapped around his spike, with talented fingertips teasing the rim of his port, accompanied by low hums of pleasure and want. Skywarp drew off ling enough to look up, his lips wet with Starscream's fluids. "Tell me. Wanna hear you tell me what you want me to do to you. Tell me how it feels, Star." He dragged his glossa down the side of Starscream's spike, the tip questing for that large sensor node at the top of his valve opening and flicking it lightly, alternating the moist friction with a slow sucking motion. Starscream immediately locked his knee joints before he fell down; Skywarp was driving him absolutely insane with his slow, teasing treatment. His hand stroked Starscream's spike gently, slowly, barely grasping it, while his glossa only dipped slightly into his port before teasing its rim, returning to his anterior node in a slick glide.

"Sky. Skywarp, please! It feels-feels so good, when you lick me like that, I'm so empty and need you to fill me!" he cried, inner thighs twitching. He reached down to guide Skywarp's helm, hips arching forward at the same time, and Skywarp moaned loudly, redoubling his efforts on Starscream's dripping port. "Yes, like that, Sky. Taste me. Taste how much I want you." Skywarp's rhythm faltered on Starscream's spike for just a moment, but the soft licking motion never stopped as he lapped up every drop of lubricant that slid forth from Starscream's valve. Starscream began riding Skywarp's face, then, and Skywarp looked up again, grinned wickedly, and swallowed Starscream's spike to the hilt, burying two fingers in his valve in the same motion.

Starscream's backstrut quivered, his wings clattering against the ice, the cold almost forgotten with the wonderful heat of Skywarp's mouth on him, and he thrust forward, gently, down into Skywarp's intake. Sky merely chuckled around the length and becan to suck hard, his cheeks hollowing out with every long, swift pull. Two fingers became three, with a thumb on Starscream's outer node, and he moaned. "Not gonna last, Sky, can't- oh Primus, pleease!" With that cry his port clenched tightly, lubricant almost flowing freely down his legs, and filling Skywarp's mouth with silvery-violet transfluid. Skywarp made long slurping noises, gathering up every bit with every indication of enjoying it, before drawing off and out.

"You're _mine_, Screamer.. All mine." Skywarp's tone was playful yet serious.

"Prove it." whispered Starscream. "Prove your claim. You have me, now take me. Please." That last word rises in pitch, enough to cause his audials to protest the shrillness, but Starscream doesn't care at the moment. Skywarp's optics flare, his intent crystal clear, and he crushes his lips to Starscream's, forcing him to taste his own fluids, glossa invading and swiftly dominating every bit of Starscream's lips. Star's moan was swallowed by the kiss, the hands thaat caressed his cockpit glass, the slide of a scorching panel against his interface array, the hot flare of desire that coursed through the both of them, and the feeling of Skywarp's hands on his hips, almost hard enough to dent.

Skywarp's spike was already pressurized again, twitching slightly at the sight of his trinemate- his _mate_- lying back with his panel wide open, still half-dazed from overload bliss. Skywarp knelt between Starscream's thighs, rubbing small circles on the inner plating, touching everywhere near it except the interface array itself. Soon, Starscream was writhing, back arching to the sky, a quivering mess of _wantwantwant_ that nearly broke him in two.

"With my lips, I take you." Skywarp kissed Star's inner thighs, crawling up to capture his lips once more. "With my hands, I take you." Skywarp ran his fingertips up and down Starscream's cockpit glass, his abdominal plating, those wide, white wings, and his arms. "With my optics, I take you." Skywarp stared hungrily at the mech beneath him, whose exvents had become harsh and ragged, the released air hot enough to melt the ice a little. "With my frame, I take you."

Skywarp positioned himself and slid into Starscream's valve, gasping loudly at the slick tightness that enveloped him like no other mech could. He thrust shallowly, with a twist of his hips, and Starscream keened wordlessly, his hips canted, his entire form begging for something harder, faster, more. Skywarp kept his pace slow and steady, causing Starscream to thresh beneath him and swing his legs onto the younger Seeker's shoulders, changing the angle so that Skywarp could reach the back of his valve and the hypersensitive sensor bundle there.

Skywarp leaned farther down and kissed Starscream, and the kiss was filled with everything Skywarp didn't know how to say.

_Missed you._

_Need you._

_Want you._

_Love you._

_Don't leave me alone again._

_Please, my Star, please._

Starscream's spark whirled in its containment field, overflowing and mirroring Skywarp's faint emotional projection. Skywarp broke the kiss, and looked deep into Starscream's optics.

"With my spark, I take you. With all that I am, I take you. Love you, Star. _Please_." The plea was so heartfelt, so true, that Starscream's chestplates parted without a second thought, sliding free to allow the shining spark to release its color, its emotion, its intensity. Starscream's spark was an intense deep gold in color, with flecks of red, white, and blue that shimmered in response to Skywarp's continued lazy thrusts.

"Yes, Sky. _Yes_. Always touching, yet never being touched." Starscream nodded frantically, meeting each thrust with his hips, gasping for the freezing air around him.

Skywarp allowed his plating to slide away, revealing his own life-force: a silvery purple that seemed to bubble with joy and an unselfconscious lust, tempered with a deep love that startled Starscream as it slammed into him. He then lowered Starscream's legs, which promptly wrapped around Skywarp's waist, and brought their sparks together for the first time in over a thousand years.

The world disappeared and faded to grey, the only things that existed were Skywarp and Starscream, wrapped around and THROUGH each other in their closeness and merge. Skywarp screamed loudly, shaking, and offlined his optics.

"STAR! Primus, Star, please..."

Starscream was even less coherent than that. When Skywarp's spark slid onto, into, and through his, he /became/ Sky for a little while. He felt lust, pleasure at having his commander back in his berth where he belonged; he felt the love Skywarp had for him, though at times he still considered it a weakness to be hidden, Skywarp knew he couldn't do that anymore. He couldn't risk losing Starscream again.

Skywarp began thrusting harder and faster, feeling Starscream in his very being, knowing that Star liked it rough and fast and hard just so he could /feel/ something, /anything/. He saw Starscream's fear and depression, the plague of self-doubt that occasionally grabbed hold of the Seeker and didn't let go. He also saw the love- respect for Sky's abilities, find exasperation at all the trouble he got himself into, and the need to /know/, unequivocally, that Starscream felt as he did. Their sparks flared and became one, the colors shining and mingling and flashing in imminent spark overload. Both Seekers were crying out loudly, the sound muffled due to poor atmosphere, but the merge ensured that they _knew_, they were becoming two into one.

"Starscream, Star. My star. Come for me, my Star. Wanna feel it."

"Together, my Sky. We go over together." With that, Starscream rolled Skywarp over, chests still pressed tightly to one another, and began riding his wingmate- his /true/ mate, grinding his hips and clenching around him, all accompanied by regular bursts of spark energy that caused them both to lose coherent speech, gasps and whispers and soft murmurs through the new bond all that they could share.

"Ride me, Scree,." Warp said aloud, gasping, wrapping his arms around Starscream to grab the edges of his wings and force him down onto his thick spike.

Starscream spasmed almost immediately, his valve clamped vise-tight around Skywarp's spike. Their sparks flared like twin supernovae, sending an amazing rush of energy through them both. They screamed in unison, Skywarp's deeper voice rumbling into Starscream's neck, while Star thrashed around, completely lost in bliss, until his optics faded to black and he collapsed atop Skywarp, knocked offline by the intensity.

Skywarp could stil feel Starscream after their sparks had separated; he knew that the Seeker was still alive, but unconscious at the moment. So Sky took the time to grab a small etching tool, for the last bit of what he'd intended. Using a small tube of numbing agent, he spread it across Starscream's chest plating, directly over his spark, and began painstakingly etching a sigil there. It was a compound sigil, related to modern Cybertronian yet far more complex in its tonal pronunciations.

The sigil was the glyphs for _**Sky** _and _**Star** _entwined.

Skywarp repeated this process, somewhat clumsily, on himself while he waited for Starscream to come back online. He had just added the finishing touches when the bond pinged him to let him know that Star was awake and functional. Starscream watched what Skywarp was doing, and smiled, immediately recognizing the symbols and what they represented. He looked at his own chest and smiled.

Starscream held up a hand. "Before you worry- and I can feel that- I do not mind what you've done. I expected it." He shivered, for reasons that _did_ have to do with cold weather this time.

Starscream then used their bond, that elusive thing they never thought would die.

::Sky, I love you. Always and forever.::

::Me too, Star, me too.::

* * *

><p><em>I love favorites and author alerts (they make me squee like the fangirl I secretly am) but reviews are even more awesome *hint hint hint*<em>


End file.
